


I Want to Hold Your Hand

by malwritesfanfics



Series: Red Disaster [1]
Category: Little Witch Academia
Genre: Akko is super flirty but somehow shy at the same time, Diana knows what she wants, F/F, Fluff, Hannah tries to be a wingman but gets distracted, Modern AU, Sucy and Lotte are supportive by relentlessly teasing Akko
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 01:06:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29427849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malwritesfanfics/pseuds/malwritesfanfics
Summary: Akko, Sucy, and Lotte is in a band called Red Disaster. Croix and Chariot invites their band to perform at their fifth anniversary. Lotte invited her friend from her book club to watch their performance. Barbara brings her two friends along, they watch the band play, and all six of them have lunch together.Diana essentially falls in love at first sight.Includes the origin story of the band's name.Prequel to my first fic 'Honey'
Relationships: Diana Cavendish/Atsuko "Akko" Kagari, Hannah England/Amanda O'Neill, Ursula Callistis | Chariot du Nord/Croix Meridies
Series: Red Disaster [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2161752
Comments: 3
Kudos: 62





	I Want to Hold Your Hand

**Author's Note:**

> I've decided to complete this modern band AU series. This is the prequel, but not just any prequel, it is the first one (chronologically speaking) in the series. This is how Diana and Akko first meet.
> 
> It's not as criminally cute as 'Honey' but I think this one has its own charm to it. This one is considerably longer too, but that's because I've decided to actually make this into a series. There is a possibility that I will update 'Honey' but that won't be until I get the rest of the series out.
> 
> As always, I hope you enjoy reading this as much as I loved writing this!

“Remind me, why are we having lunch here again?” Diana was out of breath after climbing the last set of stairs. The elevator that led to the rooftop cafe was out of order. 

Barbara attempted to hide her strained breathing. “I told you, my friend from my book club is performing here.” She said as cheerfully as she could manage without sounding out of breath. 

Hannah whined, “Of all places, why did it have to be on a rooftop of a six-story building?”

“Look, I’m sure they didn’t know about the elevator being broken.” The black haired girl hoped that was true.

After panting and fanning themselves out of exhaustion, the trio opened the double doors that led to the cafe.

It was a cloudy day, like most days in Blytonbury. Despite the elevator troubles, the cafe was at near capacity. 

“The pictures on the app do not do this place any justice.” Diana had a habit of checking reviews on any new place she goes to. She likes to know what to expect, whether she was going to said place more than once or not. 

She didn’t bother to read the reviews because she couldn’t trust strangers’ opinions. She relied on pictures to see if she would like a restaurant. Unfortunately, most people don’t know how to take a good photo on their phones. 

What she initially liked about the place was how rustic it looked despite its urban location. Something about wooden furniture made things seem more welcoming.

The café entrance is adorned with a flower arrangement of pink daisies. The chalkboard sign mentions something about an open mic event that starts at noon and lasts until closing. 

“Welcome to _Café Croix_ , how many are in your party?” The waitress asked with a slight bow.

Before Diana or Hannah could reply, Barbara stepped in. “We’re here with the band _Red Disaster_. Lotte told me you’d let us sit with them?” 

“Ah, you must be Miss Parker. Miss Jansson informed the staff about you. Please, follow me.” The waitress led the three to a table beside the stage.

Diana and Hannah shared a confounded look. One of them whispered ‘Red Disaster?’ to the other. The other could only reply with a shrug. 

“I know how it sounds. I had the same reaction when I first heard their band name. It’s actually a pretty funny story, you’ve got to ask them about it.” Barbara tried to reassure her friends that they aren’t having lunch with a bunch of lunatics. The two didn’t have anything to say after that, but they were both intrigued. 

They were led to a table that sat four. It had three plates of food already served. Barbara took the last seat on that table. Another table that could sit one on each end was attached to the side, so Diana and Hannah were forced to sit across from each other. 

“The band is getting ready to perform.” The waitress answered the question without being asked. She handed them all menus. “I will take your orders when you are ready.” 

Their table is located beside the bar area. Diana had a good view of the stage from where she was sitting. Her friends however need to look back over their shoulders or move their chairs away from the table if they want to watch the performance. 

Diana glanced at the menu and didn’t take long to pick a salad she would like. She has never ordered a salad she regretted. It’s a safe and comfortable choice since it’s very difficult to screw up a salad.

The person sitting next to her had a medium-rare steak with asparagus and remnants of mashed potatoes. The steak was half-eaten while the asparagus were untouched. Diana only recognized the mashed potatoes because of the leftover gravy on the side. 

It didn’t take long for Hannah and Barbara to pick something off the menu either. One of them called for the attention of the waitress, and the trio finished ordering their food by the time a lilac haired woman cleared her throat on the mic on stage. 

The stage is a simple wooden platform design. There were a couple of people on stage already. One has a guitar, another is in front of a keyboard, and two other people were standing idly behind the woman who called for everyone’s attention. 

“Good afternoon everyone! Before we begin, I want to thank everybody for being here. If you didn’t know, today is my anniversary with my beautiful wife. And if you’re wondering why you should care, I’m the owner and you—.” 

Croix was cut off by a woman with long red hair. The mic she was using was frantically snatched away from her. She didn’t make any effort in fighting back. 

“And that’s my queue to take the mic away from her. Hi, I’m the wife.” She gave the audience a courteous wave. “The owner is grumpy because she hasn’t had her lunch break.” She said in a light hearted tone which earned her a couple of equally light hearted chuckles from the audience. 

“Croix and I first met at an open mic. That’s why we’re having one at her café on our anniversary! Except the first performance isn’t really part of the open mic, since we asked them to perform for us… But the rest of the performances are people who signed up for it. Speaking of which, if you want to perform, it’s free and all you have to do is sign up at the front desk.”

“Chariot, darling, you’re rambling.” Croix said loud enough for the mic to pick it up. 

Chariot returned the mic on its mic stand at the middle of the stage. “Ah right, sorry. The first performance is by a group named Red Disaster!” She adjusted the mic stand so that it would suit a shorter person better. 

“Whether you’re here for the open mic or the café, I hope you enjoy your stay!” The red haired woman waved at the audience before taking her leave. 

A short brunette took center stage. “Hello everyone! I have a very short story to tell before we play our song here.” She cleared her throat before continuing. 

“As what the lovely missus mentioned, we, the Red Disaster, were invited to play at this open mic. Now some of you may be wondering why, and it’s simple. Chariot was our professor at Luna Nova University, and we absolutely adore her. I like to think the feeling is mutual.”

Somewhere in the sidelines, a faded voice says “It is!” The brunette’s lips curved into a grin in the middle of her speech. 

“She was the best professor, not only is she super friendly and helpful, she’s hilarious! We three figured out pretty quickly that if we asked her about her wife, she’d go on a huge tangent and forget to check our assignments due that day. She’d get all mushy retelling all her stories about how they met, how they didn’t like each other at first, and how quickly they fell in love.”

Croix looked at her wife with an arched eyebrow. Chariot’s cheek burned in embarrassment, she tried to hide her face with her hand.

“One story stuck out for us though. It was when they had their first ‘not-date.’ Her words, not mine. Apparently Croix had invited her to go to a museum with her, but neglected to mention whether it was a date or not.”

“It was for research!” The lilac haired woman yelled out with a hand cupping the side of her mouth. 

“Research, she says, five years later.” The brunette’s tone dripped in playful sarcasm. Her hands gestured towards the voice and her facial expression indicated that she found the statement ridiculous. Some people chuckled at the interruption.

“Anyway, Professor Chariot said that she struggled with these thoughts when they met up. ‘Is this a date? How would she react if I hold her hand? I could say that I don’t want to get lost, but it’s not even crowded here. I need a better excuse to hold her hand…’ So cute, right? Long story short, they held hands. It was magical seeing how the professor was practically glowing the entire time she was telling us this story. If you take a look at her right now she has that same glow! Except, she’s a little red right now.”

Crimson eyes smiled at the embarrassed professor. Croix chuckled at the red woman beside her who was hiding her face with both her hands now. 

“So the song we’re gonna play, we dedicate to Croix and Chariot. We hope that we capture that raw feeling of yearning on their first ‘research-not-date.’ My name is Atsuko Kagari, but you can call me Akko!” Her hand splayed out across her chest.

The brunette took the mic from the stand and walked towards her band mate with the guitar. She held up the mic close to the orange haired girl’s mouth. 

“I’m Lotte Jansson!” She smiled and waved before putting her focus back on her guitar. 

The brunette walked to the other side of the stage where the keyboard player was set up. 

“I’m Sucy M!” The purple haired girl saluted with two fingers. 

Akko returned the mic to its stand. She looked at Lotte, who nodded at her, then at Sucy, who nodded as well. The brunette faced the audience. “And we’re Red Disaster!” The trio said in unison. 

The band plays The Beatles song _I Want to Hold Your Hand_ in the style of how T.V. Carpio sings the song in the movie _Across the Universe_. The classic pop song turns into a beautiful ballad. It has a comfortable range for Akko’s mezzo-soprano voice. 

Sucy counts off before playing the first chord. Akko jumps in with the lyrics in a powerful start. Her voice commanded the entire restaurant to watch her. 

_Yeah I’ll, tell you something_

_I think you’ll understand_

Barbara and Hannah adjusted their chairs so that they’re facing the stage. Diana was in the middle of taking a bite of her salad when she got completely mesmerized by the brunette’s voice. She gently dropped her fork onto her plate and watched the performance with her undivided attention.

_When I, say that something_

_I wanna hold your hand_

Diana’s heartbeat quickened. ‘What is this I’m feeling?’ Her own thoughts were drowned out by the continued singing of the smooth and sultry voice. 

_I wanna hold your hand_

_I wanna hold your hand_

Lotte joins in with her guitar in the next line. 

Akko’s right hand slowly reached out to the audience. Her left hand firmly grasped the mic in front of her. 

_Oh please, say to me_

_You’ll let me be your man_

The outstretched hand balled into a fist. It slowly retracted back to her chest. 

_And please, say to me_

_You’ll let me hold your hand_

The brunette placed both her hands on the mic. She carefully closed her eyes as she eased into the next lyrics. 

_Now let me hold your hand_

_I wanna hold your hand_

For the next few lyrics, Lotte halted her guitar playing. Instead, she tapped on the frame of her guitar. Sucy played single chords that would help the two stay on the beat. 

Crimson eyes fluttered open as she sang the next lyrics. Her whispered singing exudes warmth. It made some ears tingle with how intimate it sounded. 

_And when I touch you I feel happy, inside_

_It’s such a feeling that my love_

Akko imagined how it would have felt in Chariot’s shoes when she finally held hands with Croix. Her lips formed a dopey smile at the thought. 

Lotte jumped back in with her guitar. The brunette carefully removed the mic from its stand as she sang. 

_I can’t hide_

_I can’t hide_

Akko moved the mic away from her face to control her volume. 

_I can’t hide_

The brunette’s face scrunched up as she sang with force. 

_Yeah, you, got that something_

_I think you’ll understand_

She twisted the chord on the mic around her fingers. 

_When I, feel that something_

Akko embraced herself and closed her eyes. She held herself tight, letting herself pine for something she didn’t know she wanted. 

_I wanna hold your hand_

_I wanna hold your hand_

_I wanna hold your hand_

She opened her eyes gently before singing the last line. The arm that she wrapped herself around with slowly fell.

_I wanna hold your hand_

The last line sounded out of place. Even though it was the same lyric over and over again, this one sounded like the singer is lonely. Lonely in a sense that she doesn’t even have anyone she wants to hold hands with. 

Akko returned the mic back in its stand. She smiled wearily. ‘I got lost in the song there for a little bit.’ Her heart pounded against her chest with a twinge. Usually after a performance, her blood would be rushing in excitement due to all the adrenalin.

Lotte and Sucy finished the song off with their instruments. Akko took this opportunity to look around the audience. She looked at the corner where her table was, she saw that Lotte’s guests had taken their seats. She flashed a friendly smile at the people she has yet to meet before looking over the rest of the audience. 

The brunette saw several approving and heartfelt faces watching over her. She felt seen, but she wondered if anyone heard her emotions. She didn’t linger with those thoughts much, she was happy with her performance and the positive reception she’s getting. 

Her heart brimmed with joy when she saw the celebrating couple share a kiss. Her hands tried to contain the overflowing happiness that oozed out from her chest. The feeling of loneliness was a whisper compared to what she was feeling now. It was a wonderful feeling to witness true love.

The song was finished and they were awarded with an enthusiastic applause. The trio stood side by side, chained their hands together, and bowed. They made their way to Chariot and Croix and they all shared hugs. 

“Barb, which one is your friend again?” Hannah asked as she returned her seat back to its original state. 

Barbara followed suit. “The one who played the guitar.”

“Who is the singer?” Diana asked as she watched the brunette from afar. 

Barbara shrugged her shoulders. “I don’t know, I’ve never met her.” She looked back to search for the brunette in question. 

Hannah put her hand on Barbara’s shoulder. “Hold on, is Diana Cavendish interested in another human being?” Her other hand held onto the table. 

Blue eyes were glued on the singer. “I think she has a wonderful voice. She is quite the story teller as well.” She saw that the trio were making their way back to their table so she set her eyes back to her food and picked up her fork. 

Hannah’s hand waved around like she was trying to hold on to something invisible. “Woah woah woah. TWO compliments? Has hell frozen over? The ice queen herself has emerged from the pits.” Barbara watched her two friends argue. She munched on some fries like it was popcorn. 

“I do not understand your antics. I have given people compliments in the past.” The blonde elegantly took a bite of her salad. 

The auburn haired girl blew a raspberry. “In the past, alright. The last compliment you gave me was in freshman year and it was for showing up early for class one time.” Her tone indicated that she was having none of the blonde’s feigned ignorance. 

Diana looked at her with narrowed eyes. “That is an exaggeration. I recall saying that I liked your shoes today.” She raised her hand to the side with her palm up. 

Hannah retorted right away. “No, you said you liked how clean they look today. Which implies they always look dirty. Wait, that’s not even my point! My point is—.” The three performers were back at their table and Hannah felt forced to stop talking. 

Barbara stood up to give the orange haired girl a quick hug. “Lotte! You guys were amazing.” She turned to the purple haired girl and extended her hand for a handshake. “Hi, I’m Barbara.”

“Sucy.” She said plainly, but she politely shook Barbara’s hand and smiled. 

The brunette eagerly moved beside Sucy to introduce herself. She sandwiched Barbara’s hands with hers during their handshake. “I’m Akko. Nice to meet you! Thank you for coming today, and for bringing your friends.” The black haired girl was surprised with the gesture at first but she welcomed the overt friendliness. 

Akko looked at the other girls at the table. “Sorry for not being here when you girls got here.” She scratched the back of her head and put on an apologetic smile. 

The auburn haired girl stood up from her seat and shook the hands of her new acquaintances. “No need to apologize for that. It’s our fault for being late. I’m Hannah by the way.” The band members mumbled their names again for good measure when they shook her hand.

It was the blonde’s turn to introduce herself. “We would not have been late if we had known we had to take five flights of stairs. My name is Diana, it is a pleasure to meet you.” Her initial tone was cold but it warmed up upon skin contact with the brunette. She didn’t need to force a smile. 

Lotte put her palm against her forehead. “Oh crap, did I forget to text you about that? I did didn’t I? Sorry...” She looked at Barbara and put her hands together in a praying stance, begging for forgiveness. 

Lotte took the seat beside Barbara, Sucy sat across her, and Akko sat right next to Diana. She smiled at the blonde when she saw her staring at her. Diana returned the smile, albeit shyly. 

Barbara whipped her head at the sitting Lotte. “Wait, so you knew about that?” Her tone was more surprised than upset. The orange haired girl looked around nervously. 

Akko tried to redeem her band mate. “To be fair, we had a very hectic morning.”

Sucy on the other hand, threw her band mate under the bus. “If it weren’t for Akko, this wouldn’t have happened.” All heads turned to the brunette. 

Having the entire table’s attention made her panic. She put her hands up in surrender. She turned to the purple haired girl. “Sucy! Why would you tell them that?” She slammed her hands on the table, gentle enough that it didn’t make that much of a sound to alert the other patrons. 

Sucy stared at her unimpressed. Lotte felt second hand embarrassment. Diana, Barbara, and Hannah looked at the brunette in confusion. 

Noticing the silence and the eyes trained on her, Akko couldn’t help but explain herself. “Ahaha… well… let me explain. We don’t actually know how the elevator broke—.” 

The purple haired girl interrupted her before she continued. “Don’t lie.” She pointed her butter knife at the brunette. Her one visible eye narrowed menacingly. 

“Fine! I was jumping in the elevator, okay? I had a lot of energy ‘cause I was nervous and excited about our performance. I was hopping around in there and then the elevator stopped… elevating… and then a nice robot lady voice said to calm down and contact the fire department.” Akko was agitated but she explained in a tone that insisted that she didn’t do anything wrong.

Hannah and Barbara covered their mouths with their hands. Their mouths were open but no sound was coming out. Their lips twisted slightly into an amused smirk. 

Diana blinked several times at the brunette. She reconsidered complimenting the brunette’s storytelling. 

It was Lotte’s turn to try to redeem her band mate. “It’s not fair to put all the blame on Akko. I encouraged her to move around to calm her nerves.” Akko grinned nervously in an attempt to show her innocence. 

Sucy interjected before anyone else could reply. “Sure, take her side. All because you were able to cozy up to one of those firefighters when they came to rescue us.” Her tone implied that she was only annoyed with the situation and not actually upset. 

“You have to admit he was kind of cute.” Lotte said as a matter of fact. 

“Did I ask? Like I asked to be stuck in an elevator with you and this idiot?” The purple haired girl angrily pointed at Akko with her fork.

The brunette gently patted the air in front of her. “Calm down, Sucy. We don’t want to be rude to our guests.”

She turned to look Diana in the eye. She noted that they were a nice shade of blue. “I’m sorry about that, AND the flight of stairs you had to take. Let me buy you a drink to make it up to you.” She flashed the most charming smile she could muster. 

Diana closed her eyes and turned to her food. “There is no need. I have to get back to work after this.” She breathed in deep and slowly exhaled through a small opening in her mouth. She opened her eyes and made motions to continue eating her salad. 

Akko rested her elbow on the table and placed her chin on her fist. She was angled slightly towards Diana. “I didn’t mean an alcoholic one, but if you’d like that then you can come meet up with me at a bar called Jas’ later tonight. Or any night. I’m usually there, anyway. Working or not working.” Her smile never left her face even without the attention of its intended target. 

The blonde peeked to the side with her eye, her eyebrow arched slightly at the same time. “If my schedule permits.” Her blue eye examined the flirtatious gaze aimed at her. 

The auburn haired girl answered for her. “Diana, you’re free tonight. You should go.”

Akko winked at Diana before turning her attention to the auburn haired girl. “It’s an open invitation. You’re welcome to join us, Hannah.” Her smile changed ever so slightly. It was subtle, but Diana could tell that Akko was giving a different vibe towards her friend. 

Feeling left out, Barbara feigned being upset. “What about me?”

“You have book club with Lotte tonight, don’t you? But you’re welcome to join if you wanna ditch her hehe.” Akko grinned mischievously. Lotte looked at her book club friend with concerned eyes. 

Barbara assured her. “No way, we’re finally discussing the romance subplot in volumes 212-240. I wouldn’t miss that.” She takes book club very seriously. 

Hannah clapped her hands lightly. “It’s settled then! Diana and I will join you tonight, Akko.” The blonde raised an eyebrow at her friend but she didn’t correct her. 

Akko offered to put her phone number in Diana’s phone. She handed it to her without a second thought. The brunette inputted her number and handed it back to Diana. She didn’t know if Diana was one of those people who were anal about how they name their contacts on their phone. 

“Atsuko, correct?” Diana asked, not sure how to spell the name. She was hoping to ease into asking how her name is spelled. 

The brunette had a weird smile. She wasn’t used to people saying her full first name. “Yeah, but you can just call me Akko.” She noticed the blonde hesitate typing. “A-k-k-o.” She spelled her name out gently, as if to say that it was okay to not know how. 

Diana looked at her directly and mouthed a thank you. Akko blinked and smiled at the same time as a way to say ‘no problem.’

“How long have you three been playing as a band?” Barbara asked to move the conversation along. 

“Since college. Our dorm had a talent show and we joined ‘cause performers got free food and drink vouchers. We had a lot more fun than we expected so we play here and there when we have time.” Akko explained while she was cutting up the steak she had been ignoring since she got back. 

The auburn haired girl used this opportunity to ask her burning question. “So what’s with the band name? ‘Red Disaster?’ It sounds… ominous.” Akko visibly flinched at the question. She stopped cutting her steak for a second or two before resuming. 

Lotte explained casually. “The ‘official’ reason is that in our dorm, each room had a color. We were in the Red room.”

Sucy continued with the same casual tone. “Akko has a penchant for getting us in trouble, and we always have her back. So the RA nicknamed our dorm room the ‘Red Disaster’ because if any of us are involved in anything, it ends up being a disaster.” She grinned mischievously at the recollection of her college days. 

Lotte was about to begin the story but stopped herself. “Akko, maybe you should tell the story. You tell it better than any of us.” Akko rolled her eyes, but she knew better than to try to get out of this. She rather be the one to tell the story than have someone else oversimplify it. 

“Fine. So our dorm had multiple events throughout the semester to get people to socialize. One of the earlier ones was a speed dating event. It was separated into three parts that happened right after the other. The first part was for the straights, as in guys meeting girls and vice versa. The second part was for the gays and lesbians, and the third was for anyone in between.”

Akko took a bite of her steak before continuing. She washed it down with wine. The three people who haven’t heard the story before waited patiently. 

“Anyway, I signed our group up.” She pointed at her band mates with her knife. 

“Without our permission!” Lotte added, still frustrated at the fact. 

Akko shrugged her shoulders. “You two would have said no.” She took another bite of her food. 

The orange haired girl folded her arms and pouted. “Because I couldn’t go!”

“I still said no.” Sucy said as a matter of fact. 

Akko ignored her friends’ whining. “Here’s the thing, I signed Lotte up for the first part of the event, Sucy for the second, and myself for the third. The day comes and Lotte is out of town, Sucy might as well be, and Wangari, our RA, is telling me I need to find replacements for them or she’s banning our dorm room from participating in any other dorm events.”

Barbara thought that was absurd. She asked how come the RA was strict about attendance like that. Akko said she figured it would deter people from leaving last minute. 

Akko raised her index finger up. “Mind you, this was literally an hour before the whole thing started and it was the second week of the semester, so I didn’t know anybody.”

Hannah leaned closer to the table. Barbara looked like she was holding her breath. Diana adjusted her seat a little bit to face Akko. They hung on the brunette’s every word.

“I told Wangari, ‘How about I take their place?’ She looked at me like I was crazy. I explained that since each part of the event happens right after the other, I can replace them without missing the other parts. She said it was fine, but I’d have to wear their name tags.”

Diana commented that the stipulation doesn’t sound too bad. 

“The name tags had three other things on it. What year we’re in, our major, and an interest or a hobby.” Sucy explained with glee. She was excited to have Akko tell the rest of the story. 

“Yeah, so on Lotte’s, it had ‘Sophomore. Electrical Engineering. Night Fall.’ Guys came up to me and every single one of them asked if I liked the movies over the novels. I haven’t seen or read either of them! All I know is that Lotte loves the novels, because her whole bookshelf is filled with them. I ended up pretending that I was Lotte; I acted and responded how I think she would.”

Lotte felt the need to add an extra detail. “At this point, we’ve only known each other for two weeks.”

Sucy added further details. “Not even. We barely talked to each other in those two weeks. Essentially, Akko pretended to be us when she barely even knew us.”

The three listeners chuckled lightly at the revelation. They’ve only known Akko for a few minutes but it sounded like something she would do. 

Akko remembered a detail she forgot to mention. “Oh, another thing! There was one guy who was also in Electrical Engineering. He was super shy though so he didn’t figure out I was a phony.”

Lotte nodded at the brunette. “I got a text from him and three other guys after the event. I ghosted all of them, but it turns out the EE guy was in one of my classes. I had to explain to him what Akko did and he asked for her number.”

Akko framed her chin with her index finger and thumb. “Hehehe what can I say. Nobody can resist my charm. He wasn’t my type though. Too shy.”

Diana blinked deliberately at the last comment. None of her friends noticed though. Their undivided attention was on the brunette. 

“Continue your story.” Sucy knew how the story ended and didn’t want to spoil it for the new listeners. 

Akko obeyed the command. “Right. On Sucy’s name tag, it said ‘Freshmen. Botany. Mushrooms.’” She used her hand to chop the air in front of her in three segments. 

Hannah nearly spat out her drink. “Wait, for her interest you put down ‘mushrooms?’” She asked incredulously. 

“Yeah, yeah, I know how it sounds. To be fair, Sucy is really into mushrooms but I didn’t mean the psychedelic kind. I thought that if she came to the event she’d have a kick in explaining that.” She looked at Sucy for assurance. 

The purple haired girl nodded. “I would’ve, actually.” A devilish grin appeared on her face. “But I also enjoy mushrooms of the psychedelic kind.” Akko blew out air from her nose in amusement. She turned her attention back to the middle of the three who are so eager to listen to the rest of the story. 

“Turns out, most of the girls that came up to me were also into those kinds of mushrooms. Either they’ve done them or want to try them. It was pretty easy pretending to be Sucy. All I had to do was act indifferent about everything.” Akko glanced at the purple haired girl to see her reaction. 

Sucy shrugged her shoulders at the remark meant to insult her. It needed no correction. 

“Did you get any messages from those girls, Sucy?” Barbara’s eyes were wide while waiting for an answer. She didn’t want to miss any details. 

“A lot, actually. I told them all that they met my crazy roommate. They asked if the thing about the shrooms was real and I said that one was about me, not her. They never asked about Akko after that, but they kept talking to me.” Sucy chuckled with a mocking gaze towards the brunette. 

“Sucy was kind of a lady slayer back in college.” Lotte explained to the three listeners who all nodded in silence. 

“Was? She still is.” Akko added without missing a beat. 

“I have no interest in romance.” She said with finality in her voice. 

“Whatever. So finally, I get to my event and I get to act like myself. I’m an extrovert, but I had been socializing non-stop for two hours straight as my roommates. I was reaching my limit, I was so exhausted.” Akko attempted to paint the picture of the scene with her words. 

Diana interrupted her with a question. “What did your name tag say?”

The interruption shook Akko off her tempo. She didn’t think the name tag was that important when it came to her. Nevertheless, she smiled at the blonde before answering her question. “Mine said ‘Freshmen. Undecided. Shiny Chariot.’”

Hannah perked up from her seat. “No way. That old kids show?”

Akko practically jumped from her seat. “Yeah! Are you a fan too?” She leaned on the table towards Hannah. 

The auburn haired girl was amused with Akko’s enthusiasm. “Nope. But Diana is.” She pointed at the blonde. 

Somehow, the brunette’s grin went wider, she turned her body to face Diana. “Is that true?” The blonde responded with a nod. Her blue eyes went wide but she had trouble saying anything. 

“That’s awesome! I haven’t found anyone here who’s a fan of that show.” She sat back on her chair and swung her legs a little bit in excitement. 

Sucy sighed. “Akko, don’t get distracted.” She said in a reprimanding tone. She knew that once Akko started talking about Shiny Chariot, she wouldn't stop until she tired herself out. 

“Sorry! For my event, I would introduce myself, as myself, acting all bubbly like the usual me. For some reason, half of them didn’t want to talk to me because they seemed scared, the other half seemed like they were humoring me so they wouldn’t be rude. Eventually, one of them asked me ‘Which one are you right now, Lotte, Sucy, or Akko?’”

Hannah was loving this story. “Oh my god, they know what you did.” Barbara and Diana’s jaws dropped.

“Yeah, apparently this guy warned everyone he met at the event about me. I tried explaining to him why I did what I did, but he insisted that it was okay, and that I should see a therapist about my dissociative identity disorder, if I haven’t already.”

Sucy rolled her eyes. “He’s probably one of those gung-ho psych majors.”

“Yeah except he was a freshman like me who was probably taking the same introductory psych class everybody had to take.” Akko said with hostility. 

She continued the upset tone. “Thanks to him, I didn’t connect with anyone. Needless to say, but I didn’t get any messages from this event.”

Barbara was in disbelief. “Not a single one?” Akko only shook her head. Sucy reminded them that both her and Lotte got messages from the people Akko met in that event. 

“A couple of weeks later, Wangari asked how the red dorm was doing in terms of dating. I told her what happened and she goes ‘Your dorm mates did better than you at speed dating when they didn’t even show up to the event? Akko, you’re an actual disaster bisexual. It’s funny, each dorm room has some kind of disaster LGBT+. You’re Red’s Disaster.’”

The three listeners let out an extended “Oh” at the same time. Their band name was a reference to Akko’s lack of success in the dating field.

Before they could ask a question, Lotte chimed in. “The talent show was a month later. Akko really wanted to do it but Sucy and I didn’t want to.”

Sucy followed up right away. “I told her I’d do it if we named the group Red Disaster.”

“And I called your bluff. I wear that title with pride.” Akko put her hand against her chest. It was balled up into a fist. 

Her hands formed finger guns. “Aha, get it? With pride?” Akko laughed at her own joke, which made the rest of the girls laugh with her. The joke was slightly amusing, but what they really laughed at was how much the brunette enjoyed her own joke. 

Hannah was chuckling lightly when she noticed Diana. She was covering her mouth with her hand, she knew she was stifling a giggle. The blonde kept sneaking glances at the girl next to her. 

“You were right, Barb. That was a very funny story. What’d you think, Diana?” The auburn haired girl asked with an agenda. 

Diana coughed into her hand before speaking. “I have to say that Akko is excellent at telling stories.” She decided that the brunette really has a knack for it if she’s prepared. 

Akko smiled shyly. She muttered a thanks under her breath and looked away from the blonde. 

“Lucky for you, she has a lot more embarrassing ones. Her best one is her coming out story.” Sucy nudged Akko with her elbow, trying to get her to agree with her. 

“Yes! She told us about that the first time we went out drinking. Her accent comes in and out of the story, it’s hilarious!” Lotte said in the middle of her fit of laughter. 

Hannah looked at both Akko and Diana. “Ooh, tell us that one when we get drinks later tonight.” She stood up and glanced at her friends. She pointed at the nonexistent wrist watch on her arm.

Diana stood up from her seat. “I would also like to hear this story. Unfortunately, we have to go back to work. You three make for excellent company.” She announced to the table with a modest smile.

“Thanks for the invite, Lotte! We’re happy to come to your performances if we have the time, so invite us again, okay? I’ll see you later at book club.” Barbara gave Lotte a side hug before standing up.

They all exchanged handshakes for their goodbyes.

When Akko and Diana shook hands, the brunette pulled her in close enough so that she could hear her whisper. “I’ll let you decide if you want drinks later. You have my number, I don’t have yours.” She leaned back, went back to shaking her hand, and when she let go, she winked at the blonde. 

Diana smiled at the brunette but said nothing. She was walking away with her two friends when she brought her phone out to send a text message.

**Diana** : I get out of work at 6. Where are we meeting up for drinks?

The blonde got an instant reply back.

 **Akko** : new phone, who dis?

Diana stopped in her tracks. Did Akko give her a fake number?

**Diana** : I apologize, I must have gotten the wrong number.

 **Akko** : Diana im just joking xD

The blonde turned back at the table where Akko sat. The brunette was waving at her and was holding back her laughter. Diana scowled at her and turned around.

 **Diana** : That was not very nice of you, Miss Kagari.

She sent the text and put her phone back in her pocket. She needed to catch up to her two friends. It looks like the elevator was fixed, but they needed to wait for it to come back up. She felt her phone buzz. She spent the entire time in the elevator and the walk back to her car texting the brunette.

**Akko** : just akko pls

 **Akko** : and i know. im sorry!

 **Akko** : i’ll make it up to u!

 **Diana** : You already owe me a drink.

 **Akko** : i owe u two drinks then :p

_Akko sent a location._

**Akko** : my shift today ends at 7

 **Akko** : if you come in right after work u can catch me in a suit ;)

 **Diana** : A suit? What kind of bar is this?

 **Akko** : nothing fancy. owner’s a little weird. we have themes everyday. tuesday’s are Tuxedo Tuesdays

 **Diana** : Interesting. Every night is a different experience then.

 **Akko** : yup! customers don’t have to dress up but all the employees have to ._.

 **Diana** : Ah, so showing up in my suit would have been a mistake?

 **Akko** : girls in suits is never a mistake

 **Diana** : That I can agree with. I have to drive us back to work now. I’ll talk to you later.

 **Akko** : oki, drive safe! :)

Hannah was putting on her seatbelt when she noticed Diana smile at her phone before putting it away. “Who are you texting?” Her tone sounded innocent, but she had an idea on who it was.

“Akko.” Diana said plainly as she started up her car. She went stone faced. 

“You guys have to tell me the story, okay? I’m actually kinda upset that I’m gonna miss it.” Barbara whined at the backseat of the car.

The auburn haired girl grinned. “I don’t know, Barb. I’m not feeling up for it anymore. Diana, you’ll be fine without me, right?”

Diana snapped at her. “It would be rude of you to not go after you insisted on going.” Her tone was ice cold.

Hannah flinched in her seat. “I-I was just kidding. I was thinking I should give you and Akko some space since you two were hitting it off.” She said defensively.

“I believe she is a friendly person in general.” The blonde sounded less than happy about her own statement.

Barbara and Hannah didn’t know what to say about that so they opted to stay quiet. 

* * *

“Hey Akko!” An auburn haired girl tapped the shoulder of an unsuspecting brunette. She was sitting by herself at the bar.

Akko turned around and instantly beamed a bright smile. “Hannah! You find this place okay? I know the whole underground bar thing seems sketchy at first, but this place is in a really nice area.” She held onto the pint of beer on the table.

Hannah took the empty seat beside her. “I have to admit, I was a little scared getting here by myself.”

Akko looked behind the auburn haired girl then towards the entrance of the bar. “No Diana?”

Hannah shook her head. “Nope. Unfortunately, something came up last minute for her.”

“Bummer.” The brunette slumped in her seat.

Hoping to change the subject, Hannah looked around. She spotted something that interested her. “That bartender is really handsome.”

Akko perked up in her seat. “Did we get a new one?” She looked at Hannah to see which direction she was looking at.

The bartender in question noticed Hannah’s gaze. “The one with the hair like pink fire.” The auburn haired girl said, as she avoided making eye contact with the approaching figure.

The brunette nearly spat her drink out. “Amanda?! I mean, I guess you could call her handsome, she does clean up well.” She remembers how Amanda gets tipped very well on Tuxedo Tuesdays.

Amanda stood across Hannah. Her default smug smirk was on full display. “Hey, what can I get ya?” 

The auburn haired girl rested both her elbows on the bar. She cupped her own face with her hands. “What do you recommend?” She batted her eyelashes.

Amanda leaned onto the bar with one arm. “I can’t recommend you anything if I don’t know anything about you.” She leaned low enough that she was at eye-level with Hannah.

Hannah laid her arms out on top of each other and scooted up in her seat. “Is that so? My name is Hannah England. What would you like to know?” Her tone and her smile had an air of arrogance to it.

“England? As in the pharmaceutical company?” The salmon haired girl was taken aback. She stood up straight and sized up the girl before her.

“The same one.” She kept the same smug attitude.

Amanda took out a wine glass and started wiping it with a cloth. “Sheesh. What’s a high class gal like you hanging out at a place like this, with someone like Akko?”

“Hey!” The brunette interjected with an upset tone.

Hanna sat up straight and glanced at Akko before setting her attention back to Amanda. “I don’t know if I should feel offended.”

The bartender set the wine glass in front of the auburn haired girl. “I didn’t mean anything bad by it. We’re not some fancy bar and Akko is… far from fancy.” She turned around to look for a wine bottle that she thought the classy girl would like.

“What the hell, Amanda? I’m right here and I can hear you!” Akko whined, with beer in hand. The salmon haired girl didn’t pay her any attention. She found two bottles for Hannah to choose from.

Amanda held up the two bottles in front of the auburn haired girl. “If you must know, Akko invited me here, along with a friend of mine. She couldn’t make it, though.” Hannah pointed at a familiar red wine.

The salmon haired girl poured the red wine into the glass. “Interesting. Did she bail on you because she realized how crazy this one is?” She nudged her head towards the brunette but kept her eyes on her task. Akko was clearly unimpressed with this whole exchange.

Hannah leaned into the bar again and urged the bartender to lean in closer so that she could say something to her in private. “Just between you and me, I’m trying to hook my friend up with Akko. We were supposed to go together and I was going to pretend to be sick and leave early. A family thing came up at the last minute for her though. I didn’t wanna go after that, but my friend insisted that I keep this one company.”

Amanda grinned approvingly at the explanation. “Oh, so that’s how it is. Don’t need to worry about her, she finds ways to keep herself busy.” She finally glanced at the brunette sitting beside her new favorite patron.

Akko made eye contact with her coworker. “I can tell you’re talking about me.” She said in a stoic tone.

The bartender began her sentence with a passive-aggressive tone. “Sorry, ma’am. I’ll be right with you in a second. I have to service this lovely lady first.” She ended it with a flirtatious one. She wagged her eyebrows at the auburn haired girl.

Akko rolled her eyes and walked away with her beer. She turned around real quick to make sure Hannah is okay by herself. She took a sip of the wine Amanda poured for her. She was impressed that the bartender was able to pick out a wine she knew she would like down to two choices.

Seeing that the auburn haired girl was enjoying herself without Akko’s help, the brunette stood at an empty corner in the bar to people-watch. Tuxedo Tuesday’s also meant that poker tables were set up all over the bar. Akko didn’t like gambling though, but she likes watching other people play. 

The brunette finished her beer by the time she received a text message. She wanted to go get another one, but she wanted to see who it was from first. 

**Diana** : Akko, I sincerely apologize for tonight. I hope Hannah is behaving herself. 

Akko smiled at her phone. She scanned the bar for the auburn haired girl, and saw that she never left the barstool she sat at. Amanda was telling her some story that Hannah found far too amusing. 

**Akko** : idk what you mean by behaving, but she flirting with the bartender atm

The brunette was going to put her phone back in her pocket, but she saw the three little dots that indicated the other person was typing a reply.

 **Diana** : What?! She’s supposed to be spending time with you. I will message her.

 **Akko** : dw about it! im glad she’s having fun. ty for checking up on me :)

 **Diana** : It is the least I can do. Would you be available around noon tomorrow? I was thinking I could treat you to coffee.

 **Akko** : hold on, if i remember correctly, I owe YOU a drink. not the other way around >:(

 **Diana** : You owe me two drinks.

Akko was typing her reply but Diana was too fast.

 **Diana** : Of the alcoholic kind.

 **Diana** : I am treating you to coffee for missing out on the opportunity to collect what I am owed.

 **Akko** : fine. i guess i’ll let you buy me coffee ;D

 **Akko** : where we meeting up?

 **Diana** : The cafeteria at my workplace serves excellent coffee, but I wouldn’t mind venturing farther if you would prefer to go somewhere else. 

**Akko** : i like trying out new places, so it’s fine! where do u work?

 **Diana** : Cavendish Cross.

 **Akko** : the hospital in front of Jennifer Tree Park?

 **Diana** : Yes. Is that okay?

 **Akko** : 12:00 at Cavendish Cross’ cafeteria is now on my calendar

 **Akko** : is it cool that i go there even though im not a patient or anything like that?

 **Diana** : Yes, the cafeteria serves all patrons. It’s located at the bottom floor and it has outside seating. 

**Akko** : got it. i’ll see u tomorrow! have a good night, Diana :)

 **Diana** : Good night, Miss Kagari. 

**Akko** : just akko pls

 **Akko** : i feel like im getting scolded if u use my last name like that haha

 **Diana** : Good night, Atsuko.

 **Akko** : hmm, are u teasing me? :thinking emoji:

 **Diana** : I looked up your name since I am unfamiliar with Japanese names. I think your name suits you. 

**Akko** : oh? what do you mean? o.o

 **Diana** : If the website I used is correct, your name could mean honest or sincere child.

 **Akko** : it’s both, actually! in Japanese, i spell my first name with the kanji for sincere and honest

 **Diana** : I am glad this website is accurate.

The brunette didn't want the conversation to end just yet.

 **Akko** : what does it say for Diana?

 **Diana** : It says that it is possibly derived from an old Indo-European root word meaning heavenly or divine.

 **Akko** : wow, and i thought ur name couldnt get any better than being the Roman goddess equivalent of Artemis

 **Diana** : I wouldn’t compare myself to the goddess of the moon and the hunt. 

**Akko** : maybe humility is part of ur pantheon?

 **Diana** : I regret not being able to have a drink with you at this moment. 

**Akko** : pour urself a glass of wine and pretend im there :p

 **Diana** : I will do exactly that when I get home. 

The blonde worried about how Akko would interpret her last message. It basically implied that she would be thinking about her when she gets home. Which was true, but she didn't want to admit that.

 **Akko** : ur not home? :o

The blonde sighed in relief. Akko got hung up on the detail that she has yet to return home.

 **Diana** : I am still at work. My aunt asked me to run some tests on a case she’s handling. 

**Akko** : nobody else could run it for her?

 **Diana** : She could only entrust it to me.

 **Akko** : must be some important case

 **Diana** : It’s mostly for appearance. She knows anyone else can handle it, but she told the patient that she has her best people working on the case. 

**Akko** : ah, so ur the best ;)

 **Diana** : I… That is not what I was insinuating. 

**Akko** : what’s the website u use to look up our names?

 **Diana** : Why do you ask?

 **Akko** : i need to update it to say that Diana is also the goddess of humility

 **Diana** : …

 **Diana** : Good night, Miss Kagari. 

**Akko** : good night, Diana, humble goddess of the moon and the hunt :)

The brunette waited to see whether Diana would respond to her teasing. She remembered that she was still at work, so she decided that she'll tease her one more time and leave it at that.

 **Akko** : i will be asking for ur blessing when i walk home tonight

 **Akko** : may the moon shine my way safely

 **Diana** : You’re walking home? Do you want me to get you a rideshare?

The blonde replied just in time before Akko put her phone away. She smiled sweetly at the offer. 

**Akko** : no need. i live close by. about ten minutes walking distance

 **Diana** : Please let me know when you get home.

 **Akko** : i will :)

Akko made her way to where the auburn haired girl sat. “Hey Hannah, I’m gonna get out of here. How are you getting home?” It looks like Hannah has had several drinks. She wanted to make sure that she wasn't drinking and driving.

Hannah was sipping on a long island. “Amanda is taking me home after her shift.” The bartender was busy with mixing a drink for another patron.

The brunette leaned in close. “Are you drunk?” She asked in a hushed and concerned tone.

The auburn haired girl guffawed. “I’m fine, Akko. Thank you for asking.” She mixed her drink using the long straw.

“It’s not that I don’t trust Amanda. She’s cool. I’m just worried about you.” Akko wanted to make sure she wasn’t leaving a drunk Hannah behind.

Hannah has taken a liking to this girl. “I understand. It’s really sweet of you to worry about someone you barely met today. I’ll let you know when I get home if that would ease your mind.” If anyone was going to melt the ice queen, it would be Akko.

“Okay! I’ll blame Amanda if anything happens to you.” Akko said cheerfully. She was in the process of walking away but Hannah took hold of her shoulder.

“And Akko? Diana was really looking forward to going here. It’s just…” Hannah didn’t know how to word it. Her friend is devoted to her work and her family. She never put her own needs first. She figured that it wasn’t a good thing to say to someone who was interested in Diana.

Akko saw the auburn haired girl hesitate. She thought that whatever she had to say wouldn’t matter since Diana had already promised to meet up with her again. “No worries! She’s making it up to me tomorrow. She’s getting me coffee. Good night!” She gave the hand on her shoulder a pat before walking away.

“Oh. Good night!” Hannah said her farewell but the brunette was long gone by then. ‘Coffee, huh? Is Diana taking her lunch breaks seriously now?’ She shook her head and smiled. 

* * *

Akko opened the door to her apartment and was greeted by a surprised Sucy.

The purple haired girl was on the couch watching TV. “You’re home early.” She called out without moving from her position.

The brunette dropped her stuff off to the side of the couch and took a seat. “Am I? It’s 11 PM.” She saw the time off the DVR. 

“You don’t usually come home until after midnight. You got here even before Lotte.” Sucy said as a matter of fact. 

“Hmm. Wasn’t that fun there tonight.” Akko didn’t sound too disappointed.

The purple haired girl turned down the TV’s volume a few notches. “Those girls from lunch didn't show?” She turned to the brunette. Whatever she had to say was far more interesting than late night television.

“Hannah did. Diana couldn’t make it.” The brunette kept her eyes on the TV screen, refusing to engage the curious red eye investigating her.

Sucy lightly punched Akko on the shoulder. “Aww, the one you’re all smitten for didn’t go?” She asked in a teasing tone.

Akko rubbed her shoulder. “I don’t know what you’re talking about.” She turned away from her friend.

“C’mon Akko, you straight up said you’d buy her a drink.” Sucy wasn’t letting this topic go that easily.

The brunette snapped at the purple haired girl. “I was being friendly!” She had her fists against her hips. 

“Uh-huh. So did you buy Hannah a drink or are you only being friendly with Diana?” Her lips curved to one side. 

Akko found the perfect deflection. “I didn’t need to. Hannah has Amanda wrapped around her finger.”

It seemed to have worked. “Amanda? Don’t you mean the other way around?” Sucy asked in a surprised and confused tone.

“Nope. She’s in her suit today and she’s not a relentless flirt to all the girls. Only Hannah.” Akko thought she didn’t need to mention that Hannah was going home with the bartender tonight.

“Wow. I wish I saw that. Sounds like the disaster bisexual strikes again. You invite two girls for drinks, one doesn’t show, and the other gets swept away by someone else.” Sucy has not forgotten about Akko’s predicament. 

“Shut up. Diana couldn’t make it ‘cause her aunt asked her to do something for work. She’s getting me coffee tomorrow.” She calmly explained but stuck her tongue out at Sucy after.

Sucy was not impressed. “You don’t even like coffee. You like all that sweet stuff on it and it’s mostly milk.”

“You’re not wrong, but I’m not passing up an opportunity to talk to a cute blonde.” Akko admitted a little too eagerly. She decided to own up to it and grinned brashly.

Sucy laid her palms out as if to offer something. “Like I said, you’re smitten for her.” 

Akko crossed her arms. “So what if I am? She’s really attractive.”

The purple haired girl let out a puff of air through her nose. “Didn’t say there was anything wrong with it. I just hope you realize something sooner rather than later.” She was purposefully being ambiguous, and her tone implied she was done talking.

“What are you saying?” The brunette was worried, she interpreted Sucy’s statement as something foreboding. 

As luck would have it, their third roommate finally arrived home. “Hey Lotte.” Sucy greeted her casually. 

“Don’t ignore me Sucy!” Akko demanded haughtily. 

Lotte looked at Akko with surprise. “You’re home early.” Sucy grinned at that remark and side-eyed the brunette. 

Akko was tired of explaining herself but she had to again for the Finnish girl. 

After Akko’s explanation, Sucy asked the orange haired girl a question. “What do you think about Diana, Lotte?”

Lotte knew exactly what the purple haired girl was asking. “She totally likes you, Akko.”

“What? No way. She’s just being friendly.” Akko was in disbelief but she was blushing. 

“You’re so—.” Lotte was about to call her dense but Sucy held her back. “Let her figure it out on her own.” The purple haired girl told her in a hushed tone, but it was loud enough for Akko to hear. 

“You guys are playing with me.” Akko sounded dejected. Her two roommates giggled and moved on. The brunette decided to get ready for bed.

Akko was brushing her teeth when she remembered to send Diana a text.

 **Akko** : im home! dont forget to think of me when u have that glass of wine when u get home ;D

Diana was in her car getting ready to leave the parking lot by the time she received the message. She blushed furiously and slammed her hand on her wheel, causing the car's horn to blow. Since it was late, nobody else but the security guard by the entrance was in the parking lot. He bid her good night, but not before asking what the noise was about. Diana blushed at the question but made up an excuse. 

'I do not need any reminders to think about you.' She said to an imaginary Akko. She decided to look up the version of the song she sang and played it through her car's stereo. It didn't sound the same. It didn't have that naked honesty. It didn't make her heart yearn for something so primal as human touch. 

When Diana finally had the opportunity to wind down after a long day, she found herself thinking about what it would be like to hold Akko's hand.

* * *

Akko found the blonde sitting at a table by herself outside the cafeteria. Diana was looking intently at her phone. The brunette saw a glimpse of the screen when she came up from behind. 

Diana was looking at three girls in costumes. Two of them were wearing really ugly wigs. One had shoulder length blue hair and the other was long but oddly shaped magenta hair. A big red letter ‘R’ was on their white shirts. The girl in the middle wore a tan colored dress and Ugg boots. She had cat ears on, oven mitts that resembled cat paws, and something that resembled a coin on her forehead. 

“Are you looking me up on social media?” Akko mused as she took the seat across the other girl. A sly grin plastered her face. 

Diana immediately locked her phone and placed it face down on the table. “I—. It’s rude to look at another person’s screen without their permission.” She didn’t deny the accusation. She knew she reacted too quickly. 

The blonde handed Akko a cup of coffee. The brunette had asked her to get her one she thought she would like. Diana picked a caramel macchiato, thinking that Akko is the type to nurse a coffee for its taste, instead of drinking it for an energy boost. 

Akko hid her expression by bringing her coffee up to her mouth. “You’re right, I’m sorry. I wasn’t trying to snoop, I recognized the outfits we were wearing. That was the band’s Halloween post, right?” She took a sip and smiled approvingly at the sweet taste.

“This is very good! Thank you.” She took another sip and looked for the label. Her smile grew bigger. “Am I that easy to read? This is literally my order at Starbucks.” The question was rhetorical. 

Diana watched the brunette intently. “I am glad I guessed correctly. I have to ask, did you do your introductions ala Team Rocket style?” A teasing smile curved on her lips. 

The brunette sized up the blonde with an arched eyebrow. “I didn’t take you for a Pokémon fan. And I wanted to! But the band vetoed me. They said it wouldn’t make sense to introduce ourselves like the bad guys and then play the Pokémon theme.” She spun her coffee cup around with her fingers during her explanation. 

“Shouldn’t you have matched the costumes to the song then?” The blonde asked without judgment. 

“That’s what I said! They said the costumes needed to be iconic. It was either the Team Rocket trio or Ash, Misty and Brock. Nobody wanted to dress up as Brock.” She chuckled at the memory. 

Diana mindlessly copied how Akko spun her coffee cup around. “It is a good thing your band settled on Team Rocket. Your Meowth costume is…” She stared into her cup, thinking of what word to use. ‘Cute.’ She smiled to herself. 

Akko was left in suspense. “Is…?” She asked curiously. She didn’t know what kind of answer to expect. 

The blonde trained her eyes on Akko. “Inspired.” Her smile grew wider but she hid it by taking another sip of her coffee. Her blue eyes never left the brunette. 

Red eyes squinted at the girl before her. “I can’t tell if you’re being sarcastic.” She was defensive, but Akko knew how to take a joke. 

Diana placed her cup down. She could no longer contain her amusement. “It would have been a shame if the world missed out on seeing your costume.” She chuckled lightly into her hand. 

Akko’s face twisted into three different ways. Without words, her expressions said ‘What is that supposed to mean? Are you flirting with me? I see how it is.’ Her whole demeanor changed into attack mode. 

“I’m sure you have equally embarrassing photos of you on your social media. Add me.” She pointed at the phone by Diana’s cup. 

The blonde picked her phone up unceremoniously. “Very well.” A few taps on the screen later, she placed her phone back down. “I have sent you the request.” She said confidently. 

Akko brought her phone out and stared at the notification. “Diana Cavendish.” She said loud enough for the blonde to hear. She took a few seconds staring at the name before unlocking her phone and accepting the request. 

Diana’s heart fluttered hearing how the brunette enunciated each syllable of her name. She doesn’t recall the first or last time the brunette actually said her name. Surely she had called her by her name at one point. Hannah mentioned that Akko asked about her. 

“I was gonna ask what you did for work here, but you probably own this entire building.” Akko said with an impressed tone and a hint of embarrassment. 

Diana smirked at the comment. “Currently, I am working with a research team testing on experimental pharmaceutics. I do not own the hospital, but my family does.” She explained as if it wasn’t a big deal. 

The brunette avoided eye contact. “Do you tend to bring your first dates at your family’s hospital’s cafeteria?” Her confidence evidently faltered, indicated by the tone of her voice. 

The blonde studied the girl before her. “No, I tend to bring them to a restaurant of their choosing. I want to know what their tastes are like. Speaking of which, are you free Saturday night?” She thought it was strange that Akko turned shy all of a sudden. 

Akko blinked several times, unsure of what she just heard. “I have weekend night shifts for the rest of the month at Jas’.” Her tone made it sound like the situation couldn’t be helped. 

“I suppose I’ll have to settle with visiting you at work then.” Diana took another sip of her coffee. Her blue eyes searched for answers on the brunette’s face. ‘Where did your confidence go? Are you intimidated by my family name?’ She thinks she needs to be direct if Akko is going to believe that Diana is interested in her. “It is unfortunate that I never did see you in that suit.” She hoped that statement would boost the brunette’s confidence.

Akko is picking up the not-so-subtle hints. “As much as I love working there and spending my free time there, it wouldn’t be my first choice as a first date.” She felt the curse of the disaster bisexual finally lifting. 

“What would your first choice be?” The blonde smiled, eager to hear the answer. 

Akko locked her fingers together and placed it under her chin. “Do you like Japanese food? It took me a while, but I found an authentic restaurant for it. Not to sound like a snob, but it is my culture and I do miss home. That place makes me miss it a little less.” For half a second, her expression turned melancholic, but she caught it right away and smiled to hide it.

Diana’s aunt liked to splurge on foreign cuisine sometimes. Thanks to her, the blonde was able to experience Japanese food often. “Sushi is an amazing delicacy, it is one of my favorites. I have yet to try other Japanese cuisine, but I would like to know what you find authentic.”

Akko’s smile was something else upon hearing Diana’s statement. She looked genuinely happy to have heard what the blonde had said. Diana felt exposed with the way Akko stared at her so she looked away and sipped what’s left of her coffee.

“I’ll try to get someone to swap shifts with me for this Saturday. Do you spend your lunch breaks here?” Akko’s mind was planning ahead. She thought about the park nearby and how it had food trucks around it. It’s close enough to walk so Diana wouldn’t have to rush to have lunch with her. 

“Most of the time, yes. Yesterday was unusual for me in a sense that I rarely make time for an extended lunch break.” In truth, Diana didn’t spend time for lunch at all. She usually has a sandwich and a coffee while looking over paperwork. 

Akko thought her plan to have lunch with her might not be feasible. “I see. How long are your lunch breaks, usually?”

Diana didn’t want to admit that she was a workaholic so she avoided the question. “Is there a particular reason why you’re asking?” It takes her ten minutes max to finish her pathetic excuse for a lunch. 

“It’s not sushi, but there is a ramen truck nearby. It’s mediocre compared to the restaurant I’m talking about, but it’s still a decent joint.” The brunette winced on the inside. She hoped she didn’t undersell the ramen truck too much.

“The one by the park entrance?” The blonde was familiar with what food was available nearby because of her coworkers. 

Akko nodded excitedly. “Yup! Have you tried it?”

Diana never thought of trying it. She wasn’t an adventurous foodie, food was something she found as a necessity and not something she had to enjoy. “I am skeptical of the sanitary standards food trucks employ.” Her tone made it clear that it wasn’t really an issue and it was just an excuse. 

“They’re a lot stricter than you think. Besides, hospital’s right here if you need it.” Akko flashed a playful grin. 

“If we go this instant then we may have enough time.” Diana stood up from her seat and straightened out her skirt. She turned to the nearest trash can to throw away her cup. She saw a ball of paper on the ground that didn’t make it to the trash, so she bent down to pick it up.

Akko was downing what was left in her coffee cup when she saw more skin on the blonde’s thighs than she was ready for. Her eyes went wide and she accidentally gulped more of her drink than she meant. She couldn’t stop herself from coughing a little bit of the liquid, but she managed not to choke on it.

Diana threw the trash away and turned around. “Are you alright?” She called out with concern. Not so much that she felt the need to move from her position. 

The brunette stood up immediately. “Y-yes! I drank a little too fast.” She raised her cup and shook it. She threw away her cup without making eye contact with Diana. All her movements were awkward and swift.

The blonde raised an eyebrow at Akko. “You need not rush yourself on my behalf.” She said plainly. Diana knew the time constraint she was under, but she didn’t want the other girl to worry about it. 

Akko gained the confidence to look at those piercing blue eyes. “I’m not doing it for you. I can’t have you leaving in the middle of our lunch date, so we better hurry.” She winked at her and spun around to walk towards the park.

Diana didn’t hesitate to hold the brunette’s hand as she walked along beside her. Red eyes looked at her with surprise. “Is something the matter?” She asked coolly while looking straight ahead.

The brunette squeezed their hands. “I had myself convinced that you met me for coffee out of decency for last night. I called it a ‘date’ thinking you’d politely correct me. Then you asked me out, and I thought ‘Wow, I definitely didn’t hear that right.’ So I asked you out, thinking again, that you would turn me down.” She scratched her own cheek with her free hand. Crimson eyes looked everywhere but towards the blonde’s direction.

There was a significant pause, but Akko continued without any interruption. “Now we’re holding hands. I guess it’s a little hard to believe this is happening right now?” She laughed nervously. ‘Maybe she heard how lonely I sounded at the end of our performance yesterday…’

Without turning her head, Diana peeked at Akko’s facial expressions. That swaggering confidence the brunette usually had wasn’t there. “Miss Kagari.” The blonde realized that she hasn’t used the girl’s name since meeting her today. The two went straight to playful banter upon seeing each other.

“Please, call me Akko.” She responded instantly, but her eyes were on the road. They stood at the crosswalk, waiting for the light to turn green. Her tone indicated that she still had doubts about the whole situation.

It was Diana’s turn to give their intertwined hands a squeeze. “Akko.” She waited for any kind of response before continuing. A small smile formed on the brunette’s lips, but her red eyes stared at the floor.

“I have had your beautiful voice stuck in my head ever since you first spoke on stage.” A small blush crept on the blonde’s cheeks. The smile on Akko’s face grew wider, but she turned her head down because she was hiding a blush of her own.

Neither of them notice the light turning green, nor the people who were previously standing right beside them walking forward. They stood there, amidst the busy street, saying nothing, and feeling each other’s warmth through their hands.

“And that song you performed... It spoke to me. It made me want to hold your hand. I couldn’t help myself when I was faced with the opportunity to fulfill my desire.” She admitted with flushed cheeks. She tugged their hands towards her chest to really drive the point home. 

Akko snapped her head up to see the countdown across the street at the number ten. She decided that it was enough time to make a run for it. She dragged Diana with her, and the blonde was startled at first, but she kept a firm grip on the other girl’s hand.

Whatever doubts the brunette had were now with the wind. ‘I’m gonna make you want more than that.’ Her crimson eyes shone with a fierce determination, and her lips twisted into a confident smirk.

**Author's Note:**

> Not actually sure how many fics this series is gonna have, but I'm thinking five maximum. Is it weird that the first fic I posted was the end of the series, and the second fic is the beginning? I can't help it though, since 'Honey' was supposed to only be a oneshot, but when I got to writing it I had a bunch of other ideas that I thought was too good to pass up.
> 
> Each fic should be able to stand alone by itself without reading the others. They are all in the same AU, but each fic would embody whatever song is being referenced. 
> 
> The next one will be chronologically after this one though, I promise! Otherwise, it'd confuse me too haha. Not sure when it'll be done though, I barely finished this fic in time to get it out during Valentine's Day.


End file.
